oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
A Soul's Bane
Details Walkthrough *'Note:' During the quest, be careful not to click during any of the cutscenes, or else you'll be teleported out and forced to go through the cutscene again. *'Note:' You can leave to get food or supplies at any time during the quest. However, you will have to start over in the room that you were in when you left. *Go east of Varrock, through the gate by the Earth altar—just south of there, speak to Launa. Alternatively, take a glider to Digsite. *Take a rope and use it on the rift, and then climb down into the rift. There are several "rooms" which you need to get through to complete the quest. WARNING: If you die in the rift, you will lose your items. Rage This room represents Tolna's anger by frustrating players because they sometimes have trouble hitting monsters with certain weapons. *When you enter this room, you should see a weapons rack—unwield your own weapon and select any of the weapons from the rack and wield it. *There are four types of monster in this room, and each is killed with a specific weapon. **Anger sword - kills Angry unicorn **Anger spear - kills Angry bear **Anger mace - kills Angry giant rat **Anger battleaxe - kills Angry goblin Note: These weapons deal normal damage multiplied by 10. *Kill monsters to raise your rage level—there will be a bar showing at the top of the screen. When your rage level reaches maximum, you will be able to move on to the next room. *Unfortunately, it is not possible to level up your Strength, Defence and/or Attack fighting these angry animals as you will not receive any experience points. *Continue to the next stage by going through the eastern exit. Note: Completing this part gives you 40 experience in Attack. Fear This room represents Tolna's fear by giving players a frightening jolt when the player doesn't know whether or not a Fear reaper will attack. *In this room, you have to search the dark holes. In some of them, you will find Fear reapers. There will be a small jumpscare when you search the hole. You have to kill around five or six before your character will state that they are no longer afraid, and you may proceed to the next room. *You will see a cutscene after the last kill. After that, you can enter the black hole (shouldn't be so black anymore) to the east. Confusion This room represents Tolna's confusion by flabbergasting the player because doors lead nowhere and some beasties can't be hurt. '' *In this room, you have to kill Confusion beasts. Only one of them is real at the time—others are illusions, and you will not inflict any damage on these (but you will get Combat XP), they will just disappear after you hit zeroes on them eight times. *Keep attacking the beasts until you find the real one, which you will actually damage and kill. *'Note: You don't have to kill the illusions; you can simply run to the opposite corner to disengage, and then attack another one.' *Once you kill the real one, one of the confusing doors will vanish, and the rest of the beasts will respawn. **Repeat this process until only one door remains. '''Note:' Ranged or Magic is best for this step, as the beasts won't move, and will use a ranged attack. When using Melee, they will also use a melee attack that has a chance to poison. There may be an issue with the quest—if you don't see any monsters when you enter the room, just log out and log back in. Hopelessness This room represents Tolna's hopelessness because some players give up when the Hopeless Creatures die and the bridge does not appear. *In this room, you'll find five Hopeless Creatures. They need to be killed three times each to make them die. *Once you've killed them all, the Bridge of Hope will appear. *After crossing the bridge, go through the exit, and you'll see a short cut-scene. Note: Don't click anywhere in the cut-scene, or you will be teleported out of the dungeon and then will need to restart the cut-scene. Tolna *You then get to fight Tolna, a three-headed beast. Beware, as this is a multicombat zone, so all three heads will attack you at once. They are not very strong, but they attack quickly and will poison you, so bring Antipoison and a decent amount of food. Kill each head, and Tolna will become human again. The three heads are very easy to beat if you use Ranged or Magic. *Talk to Tolna, and he will take you back to the surface and reward you. Reward *1 Quest Point *500 Defence experience *500 Hitpoints experience *500 Coins *Access to the Dungeon of Tolna *'Note:' Re-enter the rift once you've completed the quest to complete a task from the Varrock Medium Achievement Diary. Trivia *The map of the final room resembles a brain, possibly representing Tolna's troubled mind as the player fights him to bring things back to normal.